swdfandomcom-20200215-history
LaoTzu
Basic Information Race: Half Human, Half Zabrak Homeworld: Iridonia/Dantooine Gender: Male Height: 5'6 Weapon: dual blue lightsabers Vehicle: None Affiliation: Empire, Sith, and Lone Wolf Lightsaber and Force Form Lightsaber Form: Makashi (current form) Force Form: Force Dominion History Early years: The only official log for this individual is that of being born eighteen years ago in transition from an undisclosed Outer Rim location to the Deep Rim world of Dantooine. The official Imperial Log of this individual ends there. LaoTzu does not remember much about his past, and does not even remember his parents. LaoTzu has all the traditional Zabrak tatoos and markings on his body, and he is very young and rather short, but muscular as well. Lao does not remeber his parents, except for his father's name. After Dantooine Lao was transported to Falleen for about six years. During this time he picked up basic, and Falleen. He became fluent in both languages, and was discovered to be force sensitive as well. He then was transported to the Zabrak home world of Iridonia. He was then raised by the Ogami clan. By the time he had left, when he was eighteen, he had past through there right of passage which consisted of a very intense training, both mental and phyical, and teaching, the passing down of traditions. LaoTzu also learned how to speak fluently in many different Zabrak languages. Recent Times After this Lao Tzu left Iridonia in search of someone to train him in the force. He became a jedi, and was trained by Master Revan. Lao quickly excelled, and became a jedi knight at an amazingly quick pace. LaoTzu continues to train, and has recently even discovered an old, ancient jedi holocron. Lao hopes to return to his homeworld and see what has happened to it since it joined the republic. Born to a Zabrak father, Sun Tzu, and Dathomirian witch mother. Has two other sibling, status upon both unknown. He does not have knowledge of this though. More recently he has achieved the rank of Sith Master. However, LaoTzu abandoned the Sith after the Galactic Reset, and has recently joined the Empire. Immediately before the thought bomb Lao was coming out of a self imposed Exile in the deep regions of the outer rim. Accounts of his deeds there are only known by another named Valorie Darwell. As he came out of this self imposed exile Lao, his most beloved apprentice Valorie Darwell gave birth to their first son, whos name not been documented. They have gone some distance to keep his presence hidden from the rest of the galaxy. For a bit of time Lao did hold the position of Dark Lord of the Sith, but gave it over to Kain Ossious, who is currently dead. Since Lao had become a Sith Master he had taught quite a number of up and coming Sith. It can be said that almost all of the up coming Sith, currently, have at one point been trained by him. Others not even directly affiliated with the Sith have been trained by him. In addition to this he has excelled at learning different saber forms, he is currently holding the level of expert within the lightsaber forms of : Dual Niman, Ju Maul, and Dark Ataru. Recently Lao has created an organization called 'Lone Wolf'. Their current numbers are few, but are on the rise. But what is most interesting about this particular individual is his ablility to compose various styles of poems, in and out of the fields of combat. Category: Characters